Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a case assembly, a prismatic secondary battery, and a method of fabricating the prismatic secondary battery.
Description of the Related Technology
Secondary batteries are rechargeable batteries. Secondary batteries are widely used in small mobile devices such as smartphones, laptop computers, tablet personal computers, personal digital assistants, camcorders, and digital cameras, or medium and large electronic devices such as electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, electric bicycles, uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs), and energy storage systems (ESSs).
Recently manufactured secondary batteries have thin cases in which electrode assemblies are accommodated. However, if the thickness of a case of a battery is small, the case may be deformed due to gas generated in the battery when the battery is pre-charged.